wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hakkar Odzierający z Dusz
| location = Zul'Gurub | health = 710,000 | mana = 262,000 | money = | instance = Zul'Gurub }} Hakkar Odzierający z Dusz, Krwawy bóg trolli z imperium Gurubashi, jest szalonym niszczycielskim bóstwem, które kontroluje utraconą stolicę Imperium w Zul'Gurub. Biografia Hakkar jest ważną istotą w historii Azeroth i Loa trolli. Brann Bronzebeard wierzy, że może on być synem Starego Boga albo nawet być jednym ze Starych Bogów. Długie wieki poprzedzające Wielkie Rozbicie były bardzo trudnymi czasami dla trolli. Głód i terror były wtedy na porządku dziennym w rozbitych królestwach. Trolle Gurubashi, doprowadzone do ostateczności, poszukiwały pomocy u starożytnych, tajemnych sił. Mimo że wiara wszystkich trolli opierała się na wspólnym panteonie prymitywnych bóstw, to Gurubashi zwrócili się do najmroczniejszego z nich. Hakkar Odzierający z Dusz, okrutny i żądny krwi bóg, usłyszał wezwanie trolli i postanowił im pomóc. Ofiarował im sekrety swojej krwi, co pozwoliło trollom Gurubashi rozszerzyć swoje panowanie na niemal całą Dolinę Duszących Cierni oraz co ważniejsze wyspy Południowych Mórz. Mimo że podboje uczyniły imperium bajecznie bogatym, Hakkar chciał za swoje wysiłki coraz więcej i więcej. Krwiożerczy bóg żądał, aby codziennie składano mu ofiary z dusz, gdyż pragnął dostać się do fizycznego świata i splugawić krew wszystkich żywych istot. W tym czasie Gurubashi spostrzegli, z kim mają do czynienia i zwrócili się przeciwko swemu bogu. Najsilniejsi z plemion wystąpili przeciw Hakkarowi i jego lojalnym kapłanom znanym jako Atal'ai. Przerażająca wojna, jaka wybuchła między poplecznikami Hakkara a resztą plemion Gurubashi jest wspominana tylko szeptem. Potężne imperium zostało rozerwane przez energię magiczną wyzwoloną przez gniewnego boga i jego buntownicze dzieci. W momencie, gdy bitwa wydawała się przegrana, trollom udało się pokonać awatara Hakkara i wygnać jego duszę ze świata. Udało się nawet zepchnąć Atal'ai do stolicy w Zul'Gurub i na północne bagniska. thumb|Awatar Hakkara z Zatopionej Świątyni Mimo że kasta szalonych kapłanów została pokonana i wygnana z państwa, to potężne imperium trolli okazało się gigantem na glinianych nogach, który szybko upadł. Kapłani uciekli daleko na północ, kryjąc się pośród Bagien Smutku, gdzie wznieśli wielką świątynię Hakkara, gdzie mogli się przygotowywać do ponownego wkroczenia krwawego boga do fizycznego świata. Ysera, wielki smoczy Aspekt, odkryła zamiary Atal'ai i zatopiła świątynię w bagiennych wodach. Do dziś zalane ruiny są strzeżone przez zielone smoki, które nie pozwalają nikomu ani wejść, ani wyjść ze świątyni. Jednakże niektórzy fanatyczni Atal'ai przeżyli klątwę Ysery i odnowili swe przymierze z Hakkarem. Ich przywódca duchowy, Jammal'an doznał objawienia, według którego Atal'ai przyzywając ponownie Hakkara mieli dostąpić daru nieśmiertelności. Wraz ze swymi braćmi przygotował nawet mroczny rytuał przyzwania awatara Hakkara do fizycznego świata, jednak został on przerwany przez grupę bohaterów, którzy najechali świątynię. Ostatnimi czasy Atal'ai zauważyli, że fizyczna forma Hakkara może zostać przyzwana jedynie w starożytnej stolicy Imperium Gurubashi, Zul'Gurub. Niestety kapłani odnotowali sukces w ich zadaniu przywołania Hakkara - zwiadowcy donieśli, że pośród ruin stolicy Gurubashi pojawiła się nowa fizyczna emanacja Odzierającego z Dusz. By ponownie zniszczyć Krwawego Boga trolle połączyły się i wysłały kontyngent Wysokich Kapłanów w głąb starożytnego miasta. Każdy kapłan był potężnym czempionem Pierwotnych Bóstw - Nietoperza, Pantery, Tygrysa, Pająka oraz Węża - jednak mimo ich poświęcenia Hakkar przejął nad nimi kontrolę. Teraz czempioni Bóstw czerpią potężną moc z Odzierającego z Dusz. Wszyscy podróżnicy mający nadzieję chociaż stanąć oko w oko z krwawym bogiem muszą najpierw przezwyciężyć zagrożenie ze strony Kapłanów, którzy wspomagani są przez Wiatrowe Węże, kuzynów Hakkara, połączonych z nim więzią duchową. thumb|Hakkar w Zul'Gurub Zdolności * Corrupted Blood - obrażenia od Cienia rzędu 875-1125 + dodatkowe 200 co dwie sekundy. Główna fala uderza w jednego gracza, jednak obrażenia dodatkowe dotykają też innych. * Blood Siphon - co 90 sekund Hakkar rzuca to zaklęcie na całą grupę rajdową. W jego podstawowej wersji jest to 8-sekundowe wyssanie życia zadające 200 obrażeń co sekundę, dodatkowo ogłuszające i leczące Hakkara z prędkością 1000 punktów na sekundę. Jednakże jeśli gracz jest zarażony Poisonous Blood (wyzwoloną w chmurze z trupa Syna Hakkara, wtedy zaklęcie ma odmienny skutek. Gracz pozostaje ogłuszony, lecz zaklęce czynie 200 obrażeń na sekundę Hakkarowi oraz objawia się jako potężny [Debuff|debuff]], znoszący niemal wszystkie buffy, jakie miał gracz. * Cause Insanity - 10-sekundowa niemożliwa do rozproszenia kontrola umysłu zwiększająca o 150% prędkość ruchu i o 100% prędkość ataku, która jest rzucana średnio co 10-15 sekund na gracza znajdującego się aktualnie najwyżej na liście Aggro. Kiedy gracz przebywa pod kontrolą umysłu, czasowo traci całe aggro, lecz odzyskuje je wraz z końcem zaklęcia. * Enrage - po 10 minutach walki Hakkar wpada w szał, znacznie zwiększając zadawane obrażenia. Umiejętność ta przeważnie pozwala mu wykończyć całą grupę rajdową. Hakkar zadaje wtedy 7500 punktów obrażeń wojownikowi ubranemu w płytowy zestaw 1. poziomu. Gniew zdaje się nie wpływa na obronę Hakkara, więc teoretycznie może on zostać zabity, jeśli uda się zadać odpowiednią liczbę obrażeń, zanim wybije on wszystkich. * Will of Hakkar - przejmuje kontrolę nad graczem poniżej poziomu 65 na 20 sekund. Jeśli Wysocy Kapłani ośród Zul'Gurub nie zostali zabici przed Hakkarem, wtedy otrzymuje on kilka potężnych wzmocnień czyniących walkę niemal niemożliwą do wygrania. * High Priestess Jeklik (Bat Aspect) - 1200-2000 obrażeń na pewnym obszarze + 8-sekundowa cisza * High Priest Venoxis (Snake Aspect) - 800 obrażeń od trucizny zadawane całej grupie rajdowej * High Priestess Mar'li (Spider Aspect) - 6-sekundowe ogłuszenie dla gracza aktualnie znajdującego się najwyżej w tabeli aggro (do patcha 1.12 łączyło się to z pełnym wyczyszczeniem tabeli aggro gracza) * High Priest Thekal (Tiger Aspect) - szał zwiększający prędkość ataku Hakkara o 150% * High Priestess Arlokk (Panther Aspect) - 2-sekundowe wyżłobienie (aggro niszczące głównego tanka) Loot * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Kategoria:Zul'Gurub Kategoria:Boss de:Hakkar en:Hakkar the Soulflayer fr:Hakkar l'Écorcheur d'Âmes